Once Upon Another Time
by we will be 4ever and always
Summary: Emma Swan was four when her mother was sent into the wardrobe, to protect herself from the Dark Curse. Her and he father, who is Prince James, live in Storybrooke and run into a mystrious Mary-Margaret Blanchared. Will the pieces fall together?
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan was four when the Enchanted Forest sprialed into a new world, compleatly different. She was scared, but her father, Prince James was there for her. They had to send her mother, Snow White, into the wardrobe, so she could be free and untouched by the evil curse. When they arrived in the new world, she didn't remember anything from her old life. All she knew, was that Emma and her father lived in a poor small apartment, and never seemed to find happiness except each other.

It had been two years since everyone was cast to the new land, and everything was perfectly normal. But nobody ever aged, time was always the same, and everything was almost to ordinary. But, no one ever thought anything of it. It was just so normal to everyone. Emma didn't know her mother. She was somewhere else, searching for them. James, now David, told her that when she was just a baby she died. That was all David knew about her since the curse made him forget.

Living in the town of Storybrooke wasn't to bad, except for the mayor, Regina. She seemed to hate Emma's father, and Emma. Regina seemed to hate everyone, and have compleate power over everyone. People were scared of her. Even Emma's father was, who she believed was scared of nothing.

One morning, when Emma awoke in Storybrooke, she found things feeling a bit different. She crawled out of bed, wearing a silky pink dress and slipped on pink bunny slippers that matched. Her long blonde hair flowed down her sholders, and she clutched a tiny little teddy bear, from the Enchanted Forest.

Emma walked down the metal stairs to the kitchen and living room. David was sitting at the kitchen eating toast, and reading the newspaper. He thought he heard something so he put the newspaper down. He smiled when he saw Emma as he compleatly set the newspaper down. She walked over to the table and hiked herself onto the chair. "How'd you sleep, kiddo?" he asked. Emma shrugged.

All she could think about was how different it felt from yesterday. _Something's strange... _she thought. "Does it feel weird or strange to you, daddy?" she asked inocently.

David looked at her suspiciously. "How so?"

"Like... Something has been lifted off your sholders and it's going to be a good day today?" Emma looked at him funny and clutched her bear tighted.

He stared back at her. "I guess... Why don't you go look outside. Maybe something good is happening out there," Emma crawled off the chair, leaving her bear on the table. When she looked outside, she noticed something on the clock tower in the middle of town. That hands on the clock had moved.

For as long as she could remember they had never moved. Not once had they shown a sign of moving or movement. "Look daddy," she sqeauled. "The clock hands on the clock tower moved. Come and see!"

David got up and went over to the window by the stairs. It was true. The clock hands had moved to the exact time it was. "Maybe things are going to be different around here today," said David.

"I'm hungry daddy," said Emma. "I want pancakes. Please." she added in quickly. David smiled down at her, and picked her up. She giggled and he walked to the kitchen. With in not time a few pancakes had been made, with the help of Emma. David, who was no longer hungry, served to Emma who demanded more and more pancakes, until she was about to burst. "No more pancakes daddy!" said Emma while having many giggle attacks.

"Finally," he said as he heaved a sigh, and sat at the chair across from her and smiled. "So, do you have any requests on what we should do today?" asked David in a silly royal voice.

"Park!" sqeauled Emma happily, as she ran over to his chair. She wrapped her tiny arms around his legs. He picked her up and she sat down on he lap, putting her arms around his body. David stood and walked up the stairs to her room so she could get dressed. He set her down and she raced into her room, shutting the door behind her.

David was already dressed, wearing a grey shirt with a blue and white plaid shirt over it. He was wearing loose navy blue jeans, and his regular shoes. He walked back downstairs and went into his room. He didn't like Emma having to sleep upstairs but it was just the situation at the time. David didn't have a stable job, he just voluntered at the Animal Shelter every once and a while.

No jobs could fit his schuduel with Emma. And no job really would let a four year old little girl come with him. Soon enough, after he had laid down for a few moments, he heard Emma stomp down the stairs and pounce into his room. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt, since it was cold, and small jeans with her grey converse he got for her last year. "Let's go daddy," she said happily as she jumped on the bed, curling up next to him.

He wrapped his arms back around her and kissed the top of her head. "Time's a wasting daddy! Let's go!" she yelled making him smile again. He sat up bringing her with him, and he set her down as she ran from the room. He grabbed his jacket and they headed out towards the park. Emma was babbling on and on about the clock, and how she was so happy someone finally fixed it.

They soon reached the small park, and she ran all over the park as David sat and watched her. The small town had more of a population then it looked or seemed. Sadly, no one new ever came to the town, or no one knew of the town. It was as if it wasn't even on the map. Emma climbed up and down ladders and slides. She was smilling uncontrolbly and laughing.

Normally she'd be begging her father to do anything with. Pushing her on the swings. Going down slides. Or just climbing around. But, she seemed to focused to beg or ask. After a while, she walked over tired and worn-out, and collasped into her father's lap. David picked her up and set her in his lap. "Tired Em?" he asked.

Emma nodded rubbing her eyes. "I wanna go home daddy," she said, curling up to his chest. He rubbed her back as she closed her eyes, and he stood, walking back to the town. David had lived in Storybrooke for a while now and he knew everyone in town. But he spotted someone he didn't reconize. The women had short, very short, black hair, and pale skin, blue eyes, and was wearing a top buttoned flowly flower dress, with black Mary-Janes.

She looked lost so David leaned down to set Emma down. She realized her feet had touched the ground, so she grabbed her father's hand quickly, to keep from falling. "We're going to go see if the women over there needs any help. K, sweetie?" Emma nodded sleeplily as they started to walk to her. The women saw them start to walk over and smiled gently.

"You looked a little lost," he said to her as David approched her on the other side of ther street, his daughter still hanging onto his hand. She said nothing back, but just stared. She realized what she was doing, then smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just... You look a little familer," she said, brushing a small piece of hair from her face.

David smiled back. "Anyway, are you new in town? You seemed lost." he asked kindly.

"Yes. I'm looking from _Granny's Bed and Breakfest_. Could you lead me the way?"

"Of course."

He felt a slight tugging on his arm. "Daddy!" groaned Emma. "I'm tired. I wanna go home," she rubbed her eyes again to show how tired she was.

David laughed, feeling slightly embarressed for forgetting about Emma. "This is my daughter Emma," he responded to her. He leaned down to Emma's eye level and replied, "I just want to lead her to Granny's. It's on the way home, then you can take a well deserved nap." Emma stamped her foot, and made a pouting face. "I'll even carry you?" Emma looked at him again and stuck her arms out.

He picked her up and looked at the women again. "Now, where were we," he said once he was situated. She smiled and they started to walk in the direction of Granny's. "So, what brings you to Storybrooke?"

"Just passing through. Looking for a place to stay put for a while." she looked up at him, Emma clung around his neck, eyes closed. "How long have you lived here with Emma?"

"A couple years. It's been rough though. Emma doesn't have a mother, and I can't really hold a job at the moment."

"I'm sorry to here that," she said comfortly. "How old is she?"

"Four."

She smiled. "Great age. "

They walked in silence until they reached Granny's. "Thanks for leading the way." she was about to walk in, before she turned back around and said, "I don't think I ever caught you name.

"It's David. David Nolen." he responded.

"Mary-Margaret Blanchared." she said. And with that, she walked into Granny's, leaving David holding his sleeping daughter in the middle of the sidewalk. He stared at the door for a few moments, until he started walking to their little apartment loft. When they reached the red brick buliding, he climbed the stairs to the second floor and unlocked the door and stepped inside, feeling the warmth of the apartment.

He walked up the stairs to Emma's bedroom. Her room had a small little cot style bed, with sky blue sheets and a princess blanket. The walls were bricks with stanied labels on them. She had a little desk, a bookshelf and a dresser. Her room was very small. David was about to set her down in bed when she whimpered. "No daddy," Emma mumbled, tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked standing up straight again.

"I don't wanna go, daddy. I wanna stay here," she said, making him confused. "I'm scared."

He pulled her away from his sholder and realized her face with struck with tears. "Why are you scared?" she whimpered again and started crying, leaning back into his sholder. David never knew why she had so many nightmares. Emma had multiply nightmares a week, some in the same night. She was easylily scared.

David rocked her more, then walked from her room and back downstaris. She contunied to cry silently, until he reached his room. David shushed and rocked her as he sat on the bed to kick of his shoes off, and he stood again pulling back his brown comforter and covers. David's room was small too, with the brick wall, a large bed, a dresser and a bedside table with a lamp. The overhead light was already off, and he laid down, Emma still clinging to him.

She started to cry a little bit again. He pulled her closer under the warm covers. Emma cried softly until she fell back to sleep in her father's arms. David thought about the Mary-Margaret women who came into town, wanting to stay, wanting to even come into to Storybrooke. Maybe Emma was right. Maybe things were going to get different around town.

Before he could finish his thought he had fallen asleep still holding Emma tightly. He was awoken when Emma started to cry once more. She was sobbing now, a look of panic in her eyes when he looked down at her. She was breathing heavy and sobbing tears visable on her face. He snuggled her closer, still grogy and tired.

"What was it about sweetie?" he asked.

"Th-there were red cur-curtains and I-I was in a r-room. There were no-no windows or do-doors... And the curtains we-were on fire... Bu-But I wasn't a-alone. There was a man... But I coul-couldn't make out hi-his face. Ma-make it go away, daddy," she said inbetween sobs. She was shaking now and curled closer to her father. "Please daddy."

David stood from ther bed and stumbled to the kitchen. He got a candle and some matches, and set her in one arm. He struck the match with great diffculty and lit the candle sitting on the table. "Look sweetie," she looked up and saw a little candle burning. "The candle will make the bad dreams go away from your head."

"But the bad dreams are still there daddy. I want them to go away forever, and never come back, daddy. Make them go away right now, daddy. Make them go away forever." she demanded buring her head into her chest. He rubbed her back and she started to whimper and cry again. Emma was very stubborn and didn't believe in anything David told her to make her dreams go away. This had been going on since the Dark Curse was set upon them.

It was a side effect from a sleeping curse that was put on her when she was two. She was under for about two weeks until they brought her back. But David didn't remember any of that. It was all gone for him. She contunied to cry until Emma finally quieted down and was able to believe in her father's words about the candle.

He checked the time. It was now four thirty, and he knew Emma was very hungry. She stried in his arms wanting to be put down. He leaned down to set her down, but stopped her before she ran off. "You OK now, kiddo?" asked David stroking her hair. She nodded than ran upstairs into her room. He sighed as she did so, still worried about his recently sobbing daughter.

David was aching from holding Emma for so long and was tired from her sobs. Normally Emma wouldn't cry as hard, but the dream was becoming worse and worse as she had more. Soon enough, Emma pranced down the stairs clutching her bear her face still slightly soaked with tears. David sat down in one of the chairs and rubbed his temple, a headache roaring through his head.

Emma walked back over to him and realized he looked sad. "What's wrong daddy?" she asked, as she looked at her father. He looked up as she crawled into his lap. "Are you tired daddy?" he nodded, the headache still buzzing. Emma hugged him happily and smiled up at him. David smiled back but he felt tired, aching, and needed an Advil.

He stood and walked over to the kitchen pantry and pulled out the Advil box. He set it on the table and opened it, taking out an small little pill. He still had Emma in his arms and he bounced as he gluped it down with no water. "What was that daddy?" she asked quietly.

"A pill to make daddy's head feel better," he replied softly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and felt more tears spill from her eyes. David sighed, not wanting to console his daughter any longer. "Now what sweetie?" he said more harsh then expected. No answer. Just more tears. He ached from holding her any longer so her walked up the stairs and into her room, and laid her down on the bed, feeling relief.

"Why are you crying, sweetie?" asked David, the annoce in his voice buliding. His headache started to worsen. He wanted Emma to eat, then go to bed with no nightmares, nothing to wake her up and scare her, or make her father worry for her sake. David stood and picked a book, titled _Once Upon A Time. _"Want me to read you a story?"

She looked over at him, and nodded quickly. He walked back over and snuggled back up to, opening to a random page. It was a story titled Snow White. Emma's favorite. She smiled when her father started to read curling up futher towards her father and closing her eyes. He read until she fell asleep, and he just hoped she wouldn't wake up scared anymore.

* * *

A few hours after he had let her sleep he made himself something quick to eat, to bring some energy back into him. A small sandwich. David knew when Emma woke up she would desperetly want food to eat, or maybe even her father to hold through the tears. He never wanted more than anything more then a mother to help him along side. He couldn't stand raising her alone any longer.

After he had laid down for a while just thinking, he felt a presence in the room. Sure enough, there Emma was, tear streaked face. She sniffed but seemed to not be crying anymore. "I'm really hungry now daddy." she mumbled tiredly. David got up and walked towards, scooping her up in his arms quickly and smiling. She laughed as he carried her to the kitchen to eat.

"What do you want, princess?" he asked sweetly.

She shrugged after David set her in a chair, and he walked over to the fridge. It was six, and there was no time to go out, so he decided just to make her a simple sandwich. It was peanut butter and jelly her favorite. She ate it up quickly after he made the sandwich, and she rubbed her belly, to say she was full.

Emma and her father sat at the table in silence for a while until Emma stood up and went over to David sitting on the chair. "I'm bored daddy. I wanna do something." she whined. He checked the time again. It was late. "Want me to read to you some more?" he asked.

She nodded. "I want you read me the rest of Snow White. Until I go back to sleep," she said. "Go get the book and meet me in you room." demanded Emma making David smile. He ran up the stairs and grabbed the book quickly. When he went back into his room she was buried under the covers and looked warm and happy.

David went over to the bed and crawled in next to her. He opened to the page he was last on and began reading. '"I will always find you, Prince James said to Snow as he walked away, clutching the ring for his fiance."' read David. He stopped when Emma's finger planted on James face. "That's what you look like daddy," chriped Emma happily.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. And that Mary-Margaret lady we saw today looked like Snow White," she contunied you on. "You know why daddy?"

"Why princess?"

"Because you are those fairytale characters. You and Mary-Margaret, I mean Snow White, got married and then the Evil Queen cast an evil spell on Fairytale Land, but we sent Snow into the Wardrobe so she wouldn't be effected by the curse." she said, making Daivd's eyes widen.

"I think I would remember being a fairytale charachter, Em." said David looking back at the book.

She sighed and took the book from his hands. Emma flipped to the begging of a new story. It was called The Dark Curse. She opened to the page and told him to read. He did, shocked that his daughter was right. "This is in a story, princess."

"But you've never read it to me and I can't read, so I know it's true," said Emma, sticking her tonge out at him. "And Mademe Mayor is the Evil Queen. She's the only one that knows about Fairytale Land. And look," she flipped to another page. "I'm in too. See, there I am."

Emma pointed to a little girl holding onto Prince James hand who looked terrifyed. David read the page and saw the name Emma over and over. He turned to the next page and realized the rest of the page's were gone. "Where are the rest of the page's, Emma?" he asked.

"I dunno know. I was looking at the pictures and then I turned the page and didn't see them either," David thought about what Emma was saying. Was she right. Emma's name was in the story, and he sort of looked the James. Or was it just Emma's wild imagination getting to him.

"It's just a story sweetie. They aren't real. And just because your name is in a story, it doesn't mean that it's real. Alright, kiddo?" he said. Emma stared at him, her eyes filled with anger.

She turned away and took the book from him. She flipped to the page when she was born and gave it back to him, getting up from the bed, and stomping upstairs. David read the story until he couldn't read anymore. Every word that Emma said was true. But she couldn't read, and he had never read this story, or heard of it. He stood and walked up the stairs to Emma's room. The only other rooms were a small little reading room, a bathroom, and her room, but they never really used them.

When David walked into her room she was lying on her bed under her sheets. He leaned down by her bed. "I'm sorry, princess. I didn't mean to be so mean about the story. Maybe your right," he said. Emma looked over at him and smiled back. "Now, how did you know about the faritytale?"

"Because I remembered when it all happened," responded Emma. "When we had to send mommy into the wardrobe and when the Evil Queen tried to keep me away from you," Emma started getting sad. "The Evil Queen wanted to seperate us so when we went to this land we wouldn't be together. But you stopped her." he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Remember when James said to Snow that he would always find her?" Emma nodded. "Well, I will always find you. Even if you get taken away from me." said David, making her smile happily. Emma sat up in the bed and stuck her arms out for David to pick her up. He did and rocked her slightly and she hugged him back tightly. He tired not to think being seperated from his daughter, and have her in the hands of the Evil Queen.

But, David didn't really believe in any of that. It was to silly for a grown man to think of being a fairytale character. He just wanted to make his daughter happy, and he needed something for her to believe in for theire not so good life. David set back down in her bed and kissed her head. "I know you slept a lot today, princess, you just have to sleep a little longer. K, kiddo?"

Emma nodded and turned over and closed her eyes. Daivd walked back downstairs and into his room. He switched into something suble to sleep in. Comfy pants and left his grey shirt on. He laid back down in the bed and opened the book once again. He read the story over and over again, trying to get the silly idea from his head. After an hour of reading, he finally turned he got up to turn off the light, not before opening the drawer of his bedside table to set the book in it.

Before he did, he noticed some papers at the bottem. He picked them up and flipped them over, realizing that they were the missing pages from the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Progress!**


End file.
